


Smirking Silver

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: Crowe and her idiots, tredd and nyx, are in a fight for their lives when a smirking silver haired avenger comes to their aid. And hell shes beautiful. Crowe asks her to stay, and she agrees.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this!! Fic 2 for ffxv rare pairs week! This prompto is “I know you like it” and “power couple” because these bad ass ladies can step on me any day

She was dirty, foul mouthed, and bull headed; but she was in love the moment her eyes shone through the mud on her face and she cracked a smirk. She  could step on me as hard as she’d like and I’d ask for her to do it again. Her silver hair flashed in the light from the street lamp, she had dropped in from a red cruiser above us like an avenging angel.  She came in hard and fast and so did Tredd and Nyx, idiots. The daemon was dispatched mere moments after she had arrived, we’d been fighting the bastard for nearly a half hour by then.  She was about to take off but I grabbed her wrist before she could fly off.

“Why don’t you stick around for a while long, let us by you a drink for helping us out there.”  I say to her

She looks at me, up and down, like I’m some kind of meal. 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” she asked in a cool voice, it was like being dipped in cool water.

“Crowe, yours?” I still hadn’t let go of her arm, she did not pull away; in fact she stepped closer. 

“Araena” she whispered to me. 

Shit, I’m doomed.  I tighten my hold on her just a slight bit more and she cocks that smirk at me again. She motions towards the cruiser above and it flies off without her. I finally let go and  and motion the two idiots over to me. Tredd and Nyx sauntered to my sides and and motioned to Araena. 

“this is araena, she saved our asses, be nice. Araena, this is tredd,”  I point to the redhead on my left “and this is Nyx, Kingsglaive.” 

“Impressive” She muses

Its hours later and the boys are three sheets to the wind and singing like the fools they are.  I shook my head and sipped on my drink, araena joined me at the bar, she signals for a refill on her glass and turned to face her. She’s wearing that smirk again, it’s a knowing look.  What she knows, ive no clue. 

“I want to apologize for any antics they’ve tried tonight, and I will personally kick their asses for you.” I state.  

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. But how you deal with it every day…” she shakes her head “you must be a saint.” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but I am pretty damn good.” I smirk and down the last of my drink. 

“Are you now?” she sits her chin on her hand and leans against the bar. 

I look at her with an eyebrow raised. I cock my he ad towards the door seeing if she wanted to get out of this hole before they noticed us again. She slammed back her drink, left a few gill on the counter and sauntered towards the door. I left behind some gil myself and raced after her in to the night.  By the time I’m out the door and shoving my arms in my jacket, she’s gone; I don’t see her anywhere. That is, until I’m yanks around the corner of the bar and pushed up against the wall. My breath gusts out, and all I can see is a whip of silver and black. 

“ You think you can handle me princess?” the seductive whisper comes from my right, she doesn’t need to know I’ ve practically melted already. 

“ Babe you don’t know what I can do” That sounds so much more badass then I actually fell, but does she believe me? 

“Guess you’ll have to show me then.” 

SCORE 

It takes us probably half a minute to get to the camper, wrench the door open and slam it shut behind us. I sent a text to the idiots tell them to be scarce; I know they will be but better safe than sorry. As I shove my phone back in my pocket Araena is there pulling my up the remaining steps and in to her waiting and willing arms. She’s fire, hot and fast; her lips are everywhere all at once. I start to pull my jacket off and she pushes it to the floor, I do the same to her and her jacket joins mine. I start to push her back towards the bed in the back, toes my boots off as we go.  She brings her lips to mine and I’m gasping, hot, she was so hot under my touch.  I put my hands in her hair,  I had to know if it was as fine feeling as it looked; it was.  Gods above it was the softest, most luxuries thing I’d ever run through my fingers.  She’s  got my shirt off before I can gasp at  the cooler air on my heated skin.  I scramble to get hers off when I feel a bite on my shoulder. 

“AHH!” it’s a garbled scream from me 

“I know you like it” araena states matter of fact, shes right but fuck! 

“Fuck araena, that’s hot.” All she does is smile at me and lick the spot again. 

It’s a fight to see who can undress the other faster. I’d say it was me but that’s probably a lie.  She skilled, fast, and hungry; but so am I. I push her back further until we reach the bed and I’m falling on top of her. I give her a swift bit on her collar bone and she grumbles out a moan to me. I lick it the same way she did to me and taste something salty, its blood, I broken skin. 

“Shit… I didn’t mean to do that” I murmur to her skin. She laughs at that and just pulls me in for a hungry kiss. She everywhere at once, my pants are off and I’m left clad in my lacy matching set of panties and bra. Just because I’m Kingsglaive didn’t mean I wasn’t a woman.  

“I like that on you, but I’d like it better on the floor.” She smirks at me and ive practically rips the offending lace form my body. She just as naked as I am now; Fuck, she’s just as beautiful as I thought she would be. She knows it too, but she’s giving  me the s ame look.  This isn’t just one way here and I’m feeling the buzz low in my gut. My eyes rake over her mostly naked form,  she’s clad in blood red lace, badass woman in a bad ass color.  I lick my lips, they’ve gone dry. 

“Like what you see babe?” she asks me in a silken whisper. 

“Hell yeah” I answer back and jump on her.  I unclip her bra and toss it over my shoulder, she gives a little sigh of satisfaction and it spurs me further. I kiss down the valley of her breasts, nipping the sides and licking along the way.  I travel along the curve of her breast and suck a beautiful bruise on to her, claimed.  Traveling just a little further over her creamy skin I suck her hard bud in to my mouth, her reaction is so delicious, she arches under my touch and a husky moan leavers her plush lips. I smirk around her and suck hard, my fingers playing with the other bud. She’s starting to writhe beneath me and it’s empowering. I let go with a lewd pop and treat the other the same. 

“ Fuck, you little minx.”  She growls at me. 

I smirk up at her “I know you like it” I repeat back to her and then continue my decent on her body. She’s laced her fingers in my hair and started to pull, be it on purpose or not I don’t care I love it.  Ive reached the scrape of lace shes using as panties and it’s nearly black in color as it rests against her heat. I nuzzle my face against her inner thigh and she bucks up. 

“ Hot and bothered love?” I quip smirking in to her skin

She only grumbles and moans in response,  I’ve taken the scrap of lace between my teeth and started to pull them away from her heater core, she smells divine.  I blow a soft breath on her and she shivers, I bite her thigh and she yelps. I love the sounds she’s making. The fingers in my hair tighten, inpatient, slowly, so slowly, I lick a stripe  from her base to her clit and the shuddering in her legs feels so good in my hands. I through her leg over my shoulder and feast like a woman starved.  I am astral blessed with this woman, she’s gushing as I suck on her hard, she moaning my name, pulling my hair; I slide two fingers in to her dripping heat and she’s near screaming. She’s so  close; I can feel it in the way she trembles under me. I slip another finger in to her and she arches off the bed, I hold down her hips, she won’t escape from me.  I bite down on her clit and she cums hard on me. I pump my fingers and suckle her to make it last. She’s trembling hard and gasping for breath. She yanks me up to her and kisses me har d; our tongues and limbs tangle and I feel her fingers creeping down my body. 

“My turn babe” she whispers to me. 

 

 


	2. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ffxv rare pairs week   
> Prompt “wake up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided chapter 2 was perfect for this short fic!

Aranea had me on my back in a second flat. I gasped at the sudden change and felt her fingers fly across my skin. The touches were feather light and left goosebumps in their wake.  

“Ara-“ I start to say her name but she stops m e with a finger to my lips

“Shh , just enjoy baby.” She whispers to me. 

I take the digit against my lips and suck it in to my mouth, teasing her with my very skilled tongue once more. I can feel her shiver against me; her eyes blow further wide with lust.  She pulls her hand away from my mouth and a lewd pop comes from me. She smirks, I smirk back, she trails the still wet finger down my stomach and I moan. 

“ That’s it baby girl , let me here that pretty voice sing for me” She starts nipping at my skin after that. 

I use quite of bit of my training to reign in my heady moans as she nips and licks her way down my torso. She gives my breast the same treatment I gave her, leaving a twin mark on me.  I jolt when I feel her blow  on my deep heat. She teased me with the same finger as before, I tense up and  relaxes all at once. She stud ies me for a moment, easy prey; in a flash she’s on me, sucking the life force out of me, I scream with the pleasure she lavishes on me. 

“Ara! ARA! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” it’s the only thing I know to say anymore. 

“Keep singing my little song bird” then she adds the finger to the mix. 

There is no doubt anyone nearby could not know what was happening here, I swear that I can hear cheers from outside, or maybe it’s the bells ringing in my ears.  She was an angel, a warlock upon me. Aranea was a goddess walking among mortals, and she chose me to bestow the gift of her talent on. I was a luck woman indeed. She kept me on edge for what felt like hours. I was so close, it felt so good, it hurt so much. 

“Ara…Ara please!” I begged her

“Keeps singing songbird” she commands me, I keep singing for her.

I fell over the edge singing her name and praises to the stars above. I collapsed back to the earth and the bed beneath me with her at my side; I pulled her in for an exhausted kiss. She smiled at me and I nuzzled her throat giving  her butterfly kisses. 

“Sleep now, you’re earned it” she whispers t o my hair 

“Stay the night angel.” I hear her laugh low in her throat before sleep claims me. 

“Hey Princess, time to wake up!”  a gruff voice calls 

“wha- ahhh!” the light is  bright and it splits my head in two.  I blink a few times and find Nyx standing at the end of the bed. 

“Wake up Princess” he smirks at me. I throw  a pillow at him, he catches it easily and just laughs. 

“You want to come get breakfast?” He asks. 

“Yeah sure, get out so I can get dressed” I grumble

“As her highness commands” Nyx throws the pillow beside me and I slump back to the bed. Throwing the covers from me I stumble to the bathroom. Once back I look around the sleeping quarters looking for my clothes. I find everything except for my lacy panties. What I do fine is a different pair, blood red, lacy with a note attached. How she did that I will probably never know. 

For my songbird,

To replace yours, enjoy.

There was a lipstick kiss on the paper. I smiled and shivered at the memories. 

“Crowe you comin’ or what!?” the shout is form outside this time. 

“Yeah hold on!” I smirk dress quickly and shove the lace in my pocket. Oh, I will enjoy angel. 

 


End file.
